bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
BTR TV Show Albums
The Big Time Rush series has different album from the real life band. The reason for this is because the record label and the show are separate. Big Time Rush Big Time Rush is the first album of the band, Big Time Rush. The album was released at the end of Big Time Concert. The songs of this album were revealed between Season 1 and 2. Songs *Big Time Rush *Any Kind of Guy *Halfway There *Famous *City is Ours *Shot in the Dark *Stuck *Count on You *This Is Our Someday *Til' I Forget About You *Big Night *Boyfriend *Nothing Even Matters *I Know You Know *Oh Yeah (bonus track) All Over Again All Over Again is Big Time Rush's second album in the show seen in Big Time Interview. This album is a parody of Big Time Rush's second album, Elevate. The songs of this album were revealed between Season 2, 3 and Big Time Movie. In the episode Big Time Interview, Madison Michele says the second Big Time Rush album is called All Over Again instead of Elevate. In Big Time Superheroes, when Gustavo and Kelly are burning the songs on it you get to see some of the songs on it, like: Songs *Worldwide *If I Ruled the World *Paralyzed *Superstar *Blow Your Speakers *All Over Again *Elevate *Windows Down *Cover Girl *Love Me Love Me *Time Of Our Life *Music Sounds Better With U *No Idea *Show Me Trivia *In the episode Big Time Break-Up, Gustavo says the song, Worldwide is going to be on All Over Again. *The song Elevate is in the All Over Again album as they sing it (Big Time Movie) at their world tour. *All Over The World Tour is the name of their new tour in the show, (revealed in Big Time Move), while in real life, their tour is called The Better With U Tour. *In Season 3, more songs of this album have been revealed such as: **Elevate (song) **Windows Down (Big Time Returns) **Cover Girl (Big Time Double Date) **Love Me Love Me (Backstage Rush) **Time Of Our Life (Backstage Rush) **No Idea (Big Time Decision) **Show Me (Big Time Marvin) Get Up Get Up is Big Time Rush's third album. This album is a parody of Big Time Rush's third album, 24/Seven. The songs of this album were revealed in Season 4. Songs *Like Nobody's Around *Picture This *24/seven *Confetti Falling *Crazy For U *Song For You *Run Wild *We Are *Get Up Other Songs #The Giant Turd Song- not an actual song in any of the albums. #The Mom Song- made for Mrs. Diamond as a way to keep the band together. #Dance, Dance, Dance- a song by the Beach Boys. Covered by BTR on a party. #Untouchable - A song created by Gustavo for Kendall's solo album in Big Time Break Out. EP Holiday Bundle #"All I Want For Christmas" (feat. Miranda Cosgrove) #"Beautiful Christmas" #Let's Stay in Our PJ's (All Christmas Long) (cartoon) #12 Days of Christmas (Big Time Rush Version) feat. Snoop Dogg Big Time Movie #Help #Can't Buy Me Love #We Can Work It Out #Revolution #A Hard Day's Night Category:Parodies Category:Albums